Emotion
by penvision
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on Ichigo and Rukia's emotions throughout their relationship. Drabble 7: Peace, please read and review if you like these.
1. lust

Lust

Ichigo was pinned beneath Rukia as she straddled his hips, her fingers roughly massaging his scalp while his fingertips danced up and down the silky skin of her thighs, goose bumps forming in their wake. She was rolling her tongue against his, her kiss desperate and bruising, her breath frantic, and she was letting out those soft sighs that drove him crazy. He slipped his hands under her shirt, her skin hot against his palms, and her lips left his and trailed along his jaw. "Missed me?"

"Shut up." Her lips sucked on the skin below his ear, stopping any reply.


	2. contentment

Contentment

Ichigo sat at his desk, homework spread out in front of him, his right hand writing notes while his left was in the hands and lap of Rukia. She traced his his fingers one by one; taking in his blue veins, scraped knuckles, calloused fingertips, the lines of his palms, the red nicks, the white scars, as they sat in comfortable silence broken only by pen scratches and pattering rain. Rukia squeezed his hand as she watched the rain fall. Ichigo wrapped his left hand around hers and brought it to his lips; kissing it softly. Both were content.


	3. envy

Envy

"You're quiet, Orihime. What's wrong?"

They sat in silence for awhile; Rukia's eyes on Orihime and Orihime's eyes on her skirt as she picked lint from it. "He smiles more."

"What? Who?"

Pick, pick. "He always smiles more when you're around."

Rukia frowned, "he doesn't smile much."

"When you're not here he doesn't smile at all."

"Orihime-"

"The moment you leave he starts to wait for you, and I can't even fill the space between."

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo needs you-"

"Rukia, you're back!" Ichigo jogged over to them, smiling, and Orihime saw the warmth in his eyes.

"No, he doesn't."


	4. guilt

Guilt

He suffered from a near constant migraine now, his chest ached, and always _his_ voice in his head. Rukia had given him her power; pure, and he had tainted it. He would taint her.

He jumped at the hand on his cheek.

"Stop pushing me away."

Rukia leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She could taste the desperation on his lips; feel the fear in his pulse.

"You're stronger than him."

Ichigo placed his hands on her face, 'I need you,' but he could not say it. And as he kissed her fiercely he hated himself.


	5. loneliness

Loneliness

Ichigo rolled over in deep sleep and reached out his hand in search of warmth. He woke with a start as it dropped unexpectedly onto the mattress and grasped cold sheets, his eyes snapping open in panic. "Rukia?"

He sat up as his eyes desperately darted around his room; cold, lifeless, empty. Finally something clicked in his mind, fuzzy and laden with sleep; she had left, if only for a week, and he had commented that he could not wait to have his bed to himself, that she should take a month.

It was night two; he was miserable.


	6. regret

Regret

The icy stone floor cooled her burning cheek, throat, hands. Her wound felt like hot, seared flesh. She could feel her pulse in the wound, could feel her body pumping out warm blood that soaked into her robes. Each heartbeat was weaker; a step closer to death.

Her death now, here, in the darkness would be meaningless, empty, a failure. Her thoughts scattered, slipped, faded. But most were of Ichigo. 'As long as Inoue's safe, as long as Ichigo's safe,' but she knew that they were not. He had saved her; from death, from herself, and she had failed him.


	7. peace

Peace

When Rukia thought of lovers' reunion, she remembered the movies where the two lovers ran across fields before desperately crashing into each other.

Today, after far too long apart, Ichigo was slowly walking up to her as she stood, waiting, and there were no feelings of desperation; instead their anxiety had faded away, replaced by a peaceful calm inside of their hearts.

Ichigo simply opened his arms and Rukia moved into them as he wrapped her in a strong hug. She listened to his heartbeat and smiled.

Then he bent down and kissed her; soft and slow and sweet.


End file.
